


Gotta Love Halloween

by deancastrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dean and cas share a spooky night, just kidding, literally all there is is fluff, v spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastrash/pseuds/deancastrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hates Halloween and he hates being scared, so when his friends take him to HorrorFest, it's probably the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. But it turns out not everything about Halloween is too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Love Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off [this post](http://queencas.tumblr.com/post/131843584513/chubdean-au-where-dean-works-at-a-haunted-corn) except I put a little bit of my own twist on it. Anyway, I wrote this in like under an hour so I really hope you like it and it's not awful omg. Also, this is a day late because it's November 1st and not Halloween anymore. Oh well. 
> 
> Come talk about destiel with me on [tumblr!](http://queencas.tumblr.com)

Castiel is, to put it in the simplest terms, a scaredy cat. He hated halloween with a burning passion because he could not stand all the scary movies, the freaky costumes, the jump scares online and basically anything scary. He especially hated haunted houses and haunted anything. So, when he won received free tickets to HorrorFest at Shady Brook, it was the last place he wanted to go. He tried to convince his coworkers that he had other plans, they didn’t believe him and somehow talked him into going.

When him and his friends arrived at the farm, he finally had the courage to tell them that he hated scary stuff. At first they laughed at him and asked if he was joking but the look on his face told them that he was serious, so they told him that they would go on the haunted hayride without him and he could stay and wait outside. He didn’t know if it would have been better to just go on the hayride or stay outside because it was horrible either way.

He wandered off near the pumpkin patch where it seemed somewhat safe because there were kids around playing in the field. He stared at where the hayrides were taking place, hoping that his coworkers would be done soon so he could go home to his safe and warm bed. That’s when he heard a loud buzzing noise behind him, he whipped around and there was a guy in a white mask, blood dripping down the side of his neck but for some reason in a full on cowboy suit and threatening Cas with a chainsaw. Castiel screamed at the top of his lungs and fell onto his butt, pretty sure he peed himself.

Cas, already super embarrassed, for some reason started crying. This day just kept getting worse.

“Oh shit,” the guy in the costume said. _Costume. This wasn’t real_ , Castiel reminded himself. The guy took his mask off to reveal a green eyed freckled face that wasn’t very scary looking. “Shit, I’m sorry, man. This is supposed to be funny. I didn’t mean to scare you that bad,” he looked like he wanted to laugh and Cas glared at him.

“Well, you did,” Cas huffed. The guy reached his hand out to help Cas up and Cas reluctantly took it.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Cas nodded. “I’m really sorry, just my job.”

“It’s okay,” Cas grumbled, wishing he wouldn’t apologize. “I’m only here because my friends dragged me here. I hate scary stuff.”

“I love it,” the man grinned at him, “I’m Dean.” He held out his hand. Cas shook it.

“Castiel,” he replied. Dean gave him the weird look everyone gives him when he introduces himself. “But you can call me Cas.”

“Okay, Cas,” Dean smiled, “I should probably get back to work but now I feel really bad. Want me to go kick your friend’s asses?”

Cas smiled back at him, “No.Thank you, though. You can get back to scaring people if you’d like.”

“Nah,” Dean threw his mask into the pumpkin patch, “I don’t want to risk seeing a grown man cry again.”

“Hey!” Cas crossed his arms around his chest, glaring at Dean again. “It’s not my fault I am naturally scared of everything.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Dean threw his arm over Cas’ shoulder like they were best friends which made Cas’ very introverted self tense up, “live a little! You can’t be scared of _everything_!”

“Okay, maybe I’m exaggerating a little,” Cas said, trying to wiggle out of Dean’s grip even though it was kind of nice. “But I’m scared of a lot of things.”

“Like what?” Dean asked, starting to walk but still not letting go of Cas, so he was forced to follow.

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged, “pretty much everything to do with Halloween. I hate creepy masks. I hate creepy makeup. I hate when people show up in an entirely black clock and try to scare me. Freddy Krueger scares the shit out of me. So do spiders. I hate those stupid faces carved into pumpkins. I hate jump scares, they make me want to cry and throw up.”

“Wow,” Dean had finally let go of Cas when they stopped in front of a little shop that was selling candy apples and lots of pumpkin flavored things. “Then this was the worst place for you to come. But I’m going to make it up to you. Do you like candy apples?”

“I guess,” Cas scrunched his nose, “but I don’t like anything pumpkin flavored.”

“What?” Dean looked appalled, like this was the worst thing anyone has ever said to him. “But pumpkin flavor is amazing!”

“That’s a personal opinion,” Cas argued. This was just another thing he hated about halloween, everyone loved pumpkin flavored everything and Cas hated it.

“Man,” Dean shook his hand, “let me guess. You’re a halloween hater but a Christmas lover?”

“You guessed correctly,” Cas replied. Christmas was great. Jolly. And not scary, he was very ready to welcome the happy time of Christmas and get over the scary time of halloween.

Dean sighed dramatically. “Good thing you’ve got a nice face, or I would not be buying you this candy apple.” Dean said it like it was nothing and walked up to the cashier, leaving Cas blushing at the side of the stand. Maybe coming to HorrorFest wasn’t that bad of an idea after all.

Dean walked back to Cas with two caramel coated apples in hand and gave one to Cas. “Thank you,” Cas mumbled. He wasn’t going to argue, when someone offers to buy you free food, you do not argue. You won’t win anyway, it’s something Castiel has learned over the years.

“No problem,” Dean replied and started walking again with Cas following behind him. “Want me to take you home so you don’t have to go back with your asshole friends who dragged you here when you clearly didn’t want to come?”

“Seriously?” Cas asked. Normally he would have denied immediately because he didn’t want to bother him with taking him home and well, he’s a stranger. But there was something about him that Cas liked and felt that he could trust him. And it didn’t help that Dean too, had a nice face.

“Yeah, my shift is over in like five minutes anyway,” Dean shrugged and bit into his apple, “I’ll walk you over to my car.”

Cas walked with Dean to his car and they ate their candy apples in silence until they reached a 67’ Chevy Impala. Dean told him that there was no eating in his car and that he would go throw what was left of the apples out, even though it wasn’t much. Cas got into the passenger seat as Dean went to go throw the apples out in the trash can a few cars over.

When Dean got in the car he asked, “where to?” Cas told him his address and Dean nodded and started the car, backing out of the parking spot. When they got back to Cas’ house, before Cas could get out, Dean stopped him.

“What?” Cas asked.

“You know, I am quite interested in all of your anti-halloween antics. You should give me your number so you can tell me more about your hatred for this holiday.”

Cas didn’t know where he got the courage from but Dean was a very attractive human being and he said, “you should just come over my house right now since you’re already here and see my very anti-halloween house. No decorations. Very not scary.”

Dean grinned at him. “I like the way you think,” Dean followed Cas out of the car and into Castiel’s house.

Cas definitely did not regret going to HorrorFest that night, it was probably the best thing that happened to him in a long time. After the very spooky night Dean and him had, Cas gave him his number like Dean requested and then a couple of months later, after many more spooky nights and spooky dates, Dean and Castiel shared a very jolly Christmas. Castiel had grown to love halloween and Dean had grown to love Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS WOO. can u guess what they did on the spooky night. can u GUESS. it wasn't very spooky, but it also didn't put them on santa's nice list


End file.
